


100% Happiness

by AnniSleeps



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 100 procent happiness, A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Destiny, Dorks in Love, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, ereri, oh so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniSleeps/pseuds/AnniSleeps
Summary: Set in a world where the goal of life is to reach 100% of happiness, once reached one goes to paradise. But if one reaches 0%, they disappear from the earth’s surface without a trace and is forgotten by everyone forever.Levi and Eren was childhood friends. They were inseparable and were always together, playing or exploring together. It was rare to see them separated. Unfortunately, one day Eren had to move to another city far away from Levi. They both were devastated and didn’t want either to go, so they promised to find each other again one day.Years have passed since then and Eren have turned 21. He’s senior year in high school and lives a happy life with his friends and family
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Ereri Oneshots





	100% Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad. Like, really sad. I began crying while writing it, i'm sorry. Hope you'll survive! 
> 
> Oh! And btw, i wrote this in one go, so if there's any typos or anything sorry in advance!  
> Enjoy~

Eren walks down the stairs to see his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. He walks over to her and gives her a kiss on her cheek. “Morning mom. What’re you making, it’s smells amazing!”  
She looks at him and smiles. “Good morning sweetheart. I’m making bacon and eggs, can you set the table for me please?” She says. Eren smiles back. “Off course!” He starts setting the table for himself and his mother, stopping shortly looking at his father’s seat. “Will dad join us?” he asks looking at his mother. “No sweetie, he’s at the lab. Got something big I heard.” Eren turns to look at the door to his father’s study and then back at his mother with a big smile. “Cool! Think they finally got a breakthrough?” He finishes setting the table and walks over to help his mother. “I think so! He’s been rambling about something for the past few days. You know I would love to understand what it was about, but all that science talk is just too confusing.” Eren laughs and grabs the toast and eggs to put on the table. “You could say it’s out of this world!” His mother gives him a weak punch on the shoulder laughing at his pun.

His father is a rocket scientist and is often working late at the lab on some new project or some kind of new breakthrough. He and his mother support his father with his work and doesn’t mind him for working so much as he does.

They both sit and start eating the yummy breakfast his mother made, soon after they start talking. His mother is telling him some juicy gossip from her last book club meeting, swinging her arms everywhere to exasperate her story. Eren notices the glowing number on her palm while she’s swinging it around. 88. His mother has currently reached 88% of happiness. It warms him inside knowing that she has lived and still is living a happy life.

They finish up breakfast and Eren helps her cleaning the dishes. After packing his backpack, he puts on his green army jacket and dark blue sneakers. They go well with his white t-shirt and black wash jeans. He opens the front door, says goodbye to his mother and heads to school.

The walk to school isn’t long since he lives fairly close, so about a 15-minute walk. He walks down the shopping street, so he passes many shops on the way. Coffee shops, pet shops, grocery stores, clothing stores, restaurants and many more.  
He takes out his phone to check the time, 8:45 am. His morning classes doesn’t start until 9:15 am. Before locking his phone, he sees a text from Armin.

8:43 am  
Armin: Hey, meet me in the cafeteria?  
8:44 am  
Armin: I am in _dear_ _need_ of caffeine

Eren laughs at his friend’s caffeine addiction, replying immediately.

8:47  
Eren: Yeah sure  
Eren: You really should hold back on that caffeine addiction of yours tho ;P  
8:48  
Armin: I do not have a caffeine addiction  
Armin: It is an attentive choice

Eren was about the write a sassy text back, but Armin beat him to the punch

8:48  
Armin: Shut it

Eren laughs at the text. He and Armin both know Armin drinks way too much coffee and Eren takes every possible chance he gets to tease him about it. He puts his phone back intro his pocket and continue walking.

At the corner of his eye he spots a red sign. He looks up at it and slows down to a stop. The store sign read “Levi’s” Eren stood in confusion for a moment. The store most have just opened, because Eren haven’t seen it before.

An old fond memory spark in Eren’s mind. _He was with a dark-haired boy. They were outside playing cops and robbers, running around yelling “pew” sounds and pointing toy guns at each other. Eren wasn’t looking where he was running and resulting in him running straight into a light pulp on the street. The dark-haired boy bursting out with laughter and Eren shortly after joining in. Their laughs were pure and filled with happiness._ Eren smiles at the old memory. He looks up into the sky, a heartfelt smile stretching his lips and a single tear falling down his cheek. “Levi, I wonder where you are.”

\--*--

Eren reached the school cafeteria and looks around for Armin but can’t see him anywhere. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he reads a text from Armin.

8:58  
Armin: Down in the corner

He looks up again to see a waving Armin at the back corner of the cafeteria. Eren smiles and walks over. “What-up coffee addict!” He laughs when Armin weakly punched his arm. Armin’s wearing a white turtleneck and dark blue jeans. Nice. “So, anything new?” Armin hums, taking a sip from his coffee. There’s another cup where Eren sits, Armin must have bought it for him. He takes a sip, Cappuccino, he knows him too well. A smile spreads on his face once again, on eyebrow perking up by Armin’s next words.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking of, but I can’t think of anything new in particular.” Armin finally answers. Eren smile widen intro a smirk while a suggestive expression appears on his face locking eyes with Armin. “What?” Armin asks suspicious. “Oooh, nothing.” Eren replies in a sing song voice. Armin squints his eyes staring at Eren. “I’ve just noticed how you have been staring at a particularly someone lately and thought that maybe something new have happened.” Eren wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at him while biting his lip. Armin looks disgusted at him. “Eren, what are you-“ He stops in his tracks when Eren mouthed the word “Erwin” silently still wiggling his eyebrows. A deep shade of pink spreads across the blond’s face and Eren starts giggling like a maniac. Armin’s completely flustered and stammered while talking. “I-I don’t! How- You- I-it’s not- Oh shut it!” Eren couldn’t stop his giggling, he tried but they then came out at disgusting snorts instead.

Once the giggling subsided Eren just stared at Armin, trying to get him to spill. “Why are you staring at me?” Armin said nervously. “You know why, Spill!” Eren quipped back. Armin lets out a deep sigh and gives Eren a deadpanned look. “I just think he’s cool is all.” “Bull _shit_! You _like_ him, admit it!” Armin takes another long sip from his coffee and stares to the side. “I have no clue what you speak of.” Eren leans back in his seat taking another sip as well. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll get it out of you, just you wait.” Armin hummed at his remark and continued sipping his coffee.

Erwin is one of the _helpers_ at the school. A helper is a former student from the school, who helps the students with homework, assignments and are even substitutes for the teachers if they’re sick or unable to show. The students call them fairies, since it’s like magic how well they help the student. But also, because they kiss ass to the teachers. Or at least most of them do.  
Erwin is a tall muscular man with blond hair and ridiculously big eyebrows. A lot of the girls fawn over him and have tried to get in his pants, guys too, but he never shows interest in anyone. Eren gets why Armin has a crush on him, he’s hot Eren can admit that, though he isn’t his type.

Eren sees the glowing number in Armin’s palm when he puts down his mug. 65. Armin is getting there. He’s still is young, so there’s plenty of time for him to reach 100% happiness. He glances down at his own glowing number in his palm. A soft smile spreads over his features. 97.

* * *

Levi is sitting on his bed in his room, dreading another day of the living. 25 years old and already hating his life. Nice. After his mother died all those years ago his life has gone to shit. He was forced to move in with his uncle Kenny who lived miles away from his childhood home and the fact that he’s the biggest asshole you’ll ever find wasn’t really helping his situation. He moved out from his uncle’s place a few years ago and into his own apartment. It’s nothing much, just a small bedroom, kitchen, living room and a tiny ass bathroom.

He gets out of bed and walks to his small closet to get dressed. Black pocket pants and a black long sleeve shirt. Basically, his entire closet consists of black, dark grey and a rare pinch of other dark colors here and there. He walks to the kitchen and makes some Green Earl tea. Every time he drinks it, it reminds him of his mother. She always smelled like fresh brewed earl tea. It was her favorite tea. She drank I all the time.

Levi sits on one of the stools in the kitchen drinking his tea while straring out the kitchen window. There’s a man walking his dog. Odd he thinks, to walk with one’s dog so early in the morning. Levi glanced at the time on the oven. 5:07 am. He curses himself for not being able to sleep more. He’d only slept for 4 hours and he’s already wide awake, though still tired as hell.  
Levi have had insomnia ever since he was a kid. It started after his mother died and the bastard of an uncle, he has didn’t give a shit about it. It was a struggle for him growing up, but luckily Levi has gotten used to it by now. Didn’t mean it pissed him of any less though.

He leans back against the wall and thinks back on a better time. Back when his mother was still alive. Seeing her gentle smile so full of love and endearment. He remembers the way she would lift him up in her arms and spin around playing he was an airplane or a superhero. There was so much love and affection in that woman. That is until she got cancer. It came out of nowhere and it escalated quickly. Levi never really understood what kind of cancer it was, since he was so young, and he never spoke about it with his uncle. But he knew it was bad. Her beautiful raven hair was falling off and he could see the life in her eyes disappearing from each day that passed.

Small tears threaten to spill at the edges of Levi’s eyes. He looks out the small window again, into the dark sky filled by stars. He starts remembering a messy brown mop of hair _. A big bright smile and beautiful aquamarine eyes filled of child-like wonder staring at the controller in his hands. The younger boy fiddles with the controller, trying to figure out how it works. Levi laughs at the boy making the younger look at him confused. Levi takes the controller from his hands, showing him how it works and what buttons to press to play. The younger boy’s face lights up with excitement. He opens and closes his hand rapidly signaling he wants the controller back. Levi gives it and takes his own, starting the game up. The younger boy is astonished by the lifelike video game, looking at Levi with a beaming smile._

Levi puffs out a laugh, remembering how bad of a quality the game was. It took almost nothing to excide that boy. He stares at the beautiful morning sky, a fond glint in his eyes and an arch in his chest left from the memory.

\--*--

Levi packs his bag for work. He hated his job. When he finally finished high school, he was relieved to finally get rid of that place. But when he remembered he needed a job to live he was screwed. He applied everywhere, all the stores, restaurants and cafés in the city, but no one would hire him. In the end, a friend of Levi’s who worked at the school got him a job there too. It was hell for him to go back there. He hates the years he had spent at that place, it was not good memories that was connected to that place, let’s just say that. But a job was a job, so he took it.

He specializes in Math, Geometry and English. When he first started, he was surprised at how many had trouble with excessively math. Which wasn’t a good combo since he easily got pissed off. It still isn’t a good combo, but he’s making it work. He’s gotten much better at controlling his temper and the dumb as fuck students actually helped a bit.

While getting ready to leave he quickly checks his e-mail. **1 new e-mail** _._

_Hello Levi._

_Professor Sutterheim cannot come in today for his 11:50 english class. It would be very appreciated if you could take over his class.  
A file is connected to this e-mail of the work the class are supposed to do. _

_Have a further good morning._

Levi lets out a heavy sigh. He really doesn’t have the energy for this shit, but work is work. He sends a quick reply saying he’ll take the class and throws his phone in his pocket. He puts on his leather jacket and black combat boots and grabs his black gloves, silently holding them in his hands. He stares at the number on his palm with a grim expression on his face. He lets out a low snarl, pulls the gloves on and walks out the door.

\--*--

When he arrives at the school, he starts writing a text to his coworker and friend.

9:10  
Levi: Hey eyebrows, where you at? I’m gonna get a coffee before heading to the office, want anything with?

The office is where they work. It’s open through the whole school day, plus 2 hours after, so students come falling in all day.  
A minute goes by and his phone lights up.

9:11  
Erwin: I’m almost at the school. Get me an Americano, thanks.

Levi pockets his phone and heads for the cafeteria. The halls are filled with students, which isn’t surprising since there are over 3000 students at this huge ass school. Levi recognizes only a few of the students, he’s taught so many different classes and helped hundreds of students that it’s only the extremely dumb one’s who keeps coming back again and again to ask the same damn questions that he remembers.

Once he reached the cafeteria, he sees it’s filled to the brim even though most classes start in a few minutes. He stands in line and orders his black double expresso and an americano to Erwin. While waiting for his order to be finished a sudden pressure starts crushing him from behind and a maniacal giggle attacking his ears.

He tries to wiggle out of the embrace and force the intruder to back off. “Get the hell off of me shitty glasses!” He growls at them and they finally let him go with more giggles. “Oh, you’re such a grumpy pants Levi! What did ya order??”

If looks could kill, they would have been lying dead on the floor in a pool of blood. He rolls his eyes at them and turns around to watch his order being made. “The usual.” He states plainly. Hange jumps next to him and stares him in the face. “Why don’t you ever try anything new? I’m trying a strawberry explosion today!” Levi deadpanned them. “Are your goal to kill us all?” They giggle and continue blabbering on about something. Hange specializes in science; biology, physics and chemistry. They know everything about everything, they’re a freak and won’t leave Levi the fuck alone. But even though he’s hard on them, he still kind of likes them and enjoys their company, he just refuses to admit it. But they know.

They get their drink and walks to the office together. Erwin is already sitting at one of the three desks that’s put next to each other. Levi takes a seat at the second desk and Hange sits at the third. Levi hands Erwin his coffee and starts sipping on his own. Ewing thanks him and is about to take a sip himself but stop in his tracks when he sees Hange’s monstrosity of a drink. “Hange, what is that?” They giggle, “It a Strawberry Explosion! It’s suuuper sweet! Wanna try?!” Levi expression turns into disgust when they take a long hard suck from the straw. “It’s pink.” He deadpans. “Not like light pink like normal drinks, but hot pink. I don’t think that’s edible.” They let out an exasperated sigh for dramatic effect. “Oh Levi! You need more color in your life! Look at you, you’re all black!” He stares at her with no emotion whatsoever and says, ”Black like my soul.” then goes back to read the assignment for the class he’s going to have to teach.

Erwin leans in to check out what he’s reading. “What are you reading?” Hange’s interest peaked at Erwin’s question and they joined the beginning convocation. “You got homework?” They teased. Levi rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair. “I don’t have homework you dipshit. It’s an assignment for a class I got to substitute for today. So, shut up so I can concentrate.”

Hange jumps in their chair to lean over their desk so they can come all op in Levi’s face. “What kind of assignment is it? Are you gonna teach?? Should I call you sensei now???” Levi pushes them away with his gloved hand to their face. “I said shut it, gotta’ concentrate you shit.” They sigh and slumps down their seat. “You’re no fun you smurf.”

Levi’s about to bark a remark back at them but is interrupted by the door to the office opening and 3 girls walking in. They look around and spots Levi and walks over. “Hello, are you Levi?” Levi looks at them and nods. “Thank god! We have this math assignment for tomorrow and there is this problem we just can’t get right. All of us keeps getting deferent answers.” The one with a ponytail explains. Levi sighs and sits straight in his seat. “Alright, let me see the assignment.” The third girl hands him the paper and it takes him a minute to read it over. “Alright, listen up cause I’m not repeating myself. What you’re gonna do is…-“ He tells them how to solve the problem in detail and makes sure they understand every part.

The second girl bursts out, “Was it just that! Oh my god but that’s so easy, we’re so stupid.” And facepalms herself. Levi leans back in his chair. “yup, just that. Anything else you need help with?” The ponytailed girl leans in a little to him. “Yeah, actually could you help me with this one too? It’s just so confusing.” She says with a sweetness in her voice that wasn’t there before. Leaning in a little further she points at the next problem. Levi raises an eyebrow since the problem she’s pointing at is the same type as the one he just explained. Nevertheless, he explains it again and she thanks him. While taking her paper back she brushes her fingers with Levi’s gloved ones and they all three leave.

Erwin’s looking at him with a suggestive expression while Hange’s wiggling their eyebrows at him. “What?” He asks annoyed. “Ponytail was flirting. She likes you.” Erwin explains like it’s nothing. Hange burst out in a sing song voice. “She likes youuu! You should go after her!” Levi lets out a groan at them and simply says “Not interested.” In reply. “Oh, COME ON Levi! She was hot!” Hange says. Levi glares at them. “What?! It’s true. Plus, for all the time I’ve known you I haven’t seen you go out with even _one person_! Are you Asexual or something?” Levi lets out a deep sigh. “No, I’m not.” “Then what’s the problem??” they burst. Levi looks off into the distance before going back to reading the assignment while saying, “Not my type” 

* * *

Eren and Armin are sitting in the library and working on their next english assignment. Armin is nearly done with his but Eren’s only halfway. Eren lets out a loud exasperated sigh of dread. “Armiiin, I’m tireeed!” Without looking up from his computer he replies. “Hi tired, I’m Armin.” Eren shot up in his chair staring at him dumbfounded. Armin can’t hold it and starts laughing at his friend’s frustration. “Armin, it’s not funny, I’m actually going to die. I will die a slow painful death because of this essay. A slow. Painful. Death.” He fawns for dramatic effect. Armin continues laughing at him and Eren soon follows suit. It’s good it’s this late and that there’s not anyone else in the library, or else they would have surely been thrown out.

Finally, their laughter subsided, allowing Armin to reach for his phone to check the time. “Shoot! It’s this late? I gotta head home before grandpa gets worried where I am!” Eren stays seating while watching his best friend scramble his things together and in his bag. Eren glances at the time as well. 5:47 pm. “Oh shit, it’s actually late.” Armin turns to face him, still packing his bag. “Want a ride home?” Eren shakes his head, “Nah, I’ll just walk. Besides I’m gonna go se if the fairies’ still here, need a little help with the essay now that you’re leaving.” Armin nods and zips up his bag shut. “Alright, don’t get home to late, you know your mom will worry!” Eren laughs, “Of course, I’ll text right away.” With that Armin left Eren alone in the library. He takes out his phone to send a text to his mom.

5:50 pm  
Eren: Hey mom. I’m staying late at school, working on an english essay, hope that’s okay. You don’t have to wait for me with dinner, I’ll just heat it up when I get home.

Not even a minute passes before his phone lights up with a reply.

5:50 pm  
Mom: Okay sweetie. Don’t get home to late though, you have school tomorrow! <3

He smiles at the text and puts his phone back in his pocket, so he can start packing his things. He takes the assignment and his computer in his arms and throws the rest of his stuff haphazardly in his backpack. He makes sure to turn off the light in the library before he walks out of the doors and towards the office.

The halls are long and empty. _What a weird sight_. He’s never seen the halls this empty before. He has walked the halls during classes and then there was still students in the halls, but now they’re completely empty.  
He walks past a few pictures of student hanging on a wall and walks to a stop when he sees a dark-haired boy with bright blue eyes. He silently stares at the picture. The boy reminds him of his childhood friend. A sad sigh leaves him. He can see the boy he used to hold oh so dear right in front of him. Dark raven hair, powerful stormy grey eyes with a hint of iridescent blue and his elegant pale skin. Eren never forgot the promise they made all those years ago. He remembers it clearly.

_“You have to leave?” Levi said, voice shaking. “I-I’m so s-sorry Levi! My parents say w-we’re moving because of my dad’s j-job” Tears was streaming down Eren’s face. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to leave Levi. Levi was his best friend and he didn’t want to lose him. But he had no saying in the matter. “I promise to find you, Levi! Someday we’ll be together again. I promise!” Tears was falling from Levi’s eyes down his shirt. “You promise?” Levi’s shoulder shook from the emotions building up inside of him. Eren took him in a tight embrace. “I promise Levi! No matter what, we will be together again!” Levi held him tightly back. He didn’t want to let go, knowing he’ll lose Eren if he did. “I promise too, Eren. I will find you. I promise.” The two boys held onto each other and didn’t let go for a long time._

Eren stands still for multiple minutes. He feels tears slowly starting to roll down his cheeks. He turns his head slowly, looked down at the glowing number in his palm. The tears falling from his eyes doubled as his heart began to arch immensely. He clenches his hand into a fist, digging his nails into the number. “I’m sorry Levi. I haven’t found you yet. I’m so sorry…”

* * *

Levi is the only one left in the half-lit office. He’s helped too many students with math problems today and that english class was fucking hell. It was a junior year class and they were all so fucking energetic Levi thought he was going to murder someone. He sits slumped in his chair, completely drained of energy. He doesn’t even have the energy to drive home. “What the hell even is the time?” He glances at the clock on the wall. 5:43 pm. “Shit, it’s late” He sits up and reaches down for his bag on the floor next to him. His eyes land on his gloved hands. He stops his movement and just stares at them for a moment. Then sits back up leaning back against his chair looking at his hand.

He hates this hand, hates what’s on it, and hates that it’s his own damn fault. A long, frustrated sigh leaves him. He closes his eyes and slowly takes off the glove. A minute pass by. Then two. Then three. He’s afraid of opening his eyes. He’s afraid of seeing what it’s on now. Slowly he opens one eye at a time, the first thing he sees is bright red. The number on his hand is glowing a bright crimson red. He stares at it with rage filled eyes. The arche in his chest growing with each passing second, he stares at it.

A hot wet tear rolls down his cheek as he shuts his eyes tight. Behind closed lids, he sees the beautiful aquamarine eyes staring directly into his stormy greys. He tries reaching for the boy of his dreams, but he’s too far from reach. A silent gasp for air sounds from his lips as he opens his eyes again, staring directly at the brightly glowing red 3 on his palm.

He gasps after air from the overflowing emotions that’s burning through him. He clenches his hand around the wrist of the hand with the red 3. Another gasp escapes him as he clenches his teeth, trying to silent them. “I’m sorry, Eren. I’m not going to make it.” A desperate tone in his voice, begging for forgiveness. “We’re not gonna be together ever again.” He shuts his eyes tight again. “It’s my fault. Please forgive me. Eren,” He opens his eyes again staring at the number. “I’m sorry.”

Suddenly there’s a nock on the door. Levi could feel his heart stop as he heard the door open and a voice calling out. “Hello?” Levi froze. That voice, it sounds so familiar, but he can’t put his finger on it. He sits back up, back facing the door listening intensely. “Excuse me, if it’s not too late could you please help me with my essay? You see there’s this part where-“ The voice faded to a stop when Levi turned around to face the newcomer.

Stormy grays meeting aquamarine ones. Levi could feel the arch in his chest burst. New tears began trailing down his face as his broken voice spoke. “Eren...?” The person at the door stood completely still. His heart beating rapidly as hot wet tears flow down his face. His body trembling from being overwhelmed by his emotions. Voice hoarse, he asked. “L-Levi? Is that... you?” Eren’s breath is stuck in his throat, waiting for an answer from the man before him.

Levi slowly stands from the chair. Not moving to begin with, afraid that if he does, Eren will run away. He starts with easy slow steps, that turns into long strides until he reaches him. Their eyes are locked onto each other, wide in shock. Levi reaches op to cup Eren’s cheek in his hand, making sure that he was real and not some cruel hallucination.

A breath of relief escapes him, and he takes Eren into a tight embrace, with Eren returning it full force. They stand still like this for what feels like hours before loosening their tight hold to look at each other.

Eren is the first to speak, his voice coming out as a whisper. “You were here all this time? How have I not found you earlier?” A sniffle escaping him. Levi gently wiped a falling tear away with the tip of his thumb. A heartfelt smile on his face while answering. “Eren don’t blame yourself. Remember, I promised to find you too.” Eren lets out a mixture of a breath and a huff of laughter. He tightens his hold around Levi once more, not wanting to let go. “I found you, Levi. And you found me. We found each other.” Levi holds onto Eren tightly. “Yeah, yeah we did” Eren’s heart is beating so fast he’s afraid he might get a heart attack.

He found him. He really found him. Eren couldn’t explain how happy he was. He was so happy he wanted to break down crying with Levi in his arms. He has dreamt about this man for years on no end. Levi had invaded his dreams, his thoughts… And his heart. Without realizing it, Eren have slowly been fallen in love with the man that stands before him. His childhood friend that he has been pining for all these years.

Eren leans back and looks deep into Levi’s eyes, heart swelling with happiness. If his number reaches 100 right now, it wouldn’t surprise him. With a heartfelt smile he says “Now, we can finally be together again.”

Levi’s heart drops. His blood goes cold and his entire body freezes. Eren expression turns into worry. Looking into Levi’s saddened eyes, seeking for an answer. “Levi, what’s wrong?” Levi looks down at his palm, heart shattering when he sees his number has changed. He pulls it up for Eren to see. The once overwhelming happiness he felt, is now gone a replaced with painful agony. “I’m sorry, Eren. I failed.” A sad smile spreads across his lips. His stare seeking the depths of Eren’s fearful eyes.

Eren’s body is shaking. He pulls his own hand up for both him and Levi to see. In between them are the red glow from the number 1 and the golden glow from the number 99. Eren felt his heart drop. He looked up at Levi, fear taking over in his mind. “Levi… N-no. No, Levi you can’t-! T-this can’t be- I-It- I-I-I… I just got you back… I can’t lose you already.” Hot tears began streaming down his cheeks. Levi’s heart soar from the sight of Eren’s state. His eyes filled with desperation when he takes Eren’s face into his hands and looks deep intro his eyes.

“Eren, no matter what have happened. No matter what will happen. You have always been the light in my miserable life. It was the thought of you that got me this far… Eren, I love you.”

Eren felt his heart shatter. He had finally found the man he loved and now he had to lose him again? Is this some kind of cruel joke? “Levi…” His face is wet from the crying. He’s desperate, he doesn’t want to leave and by the number on his palm, it could happen any second. “Levi, I don’t want you to leave. _I_ don’t want to leave!” Levi caresses his cheek with his thump. He really does love this kid, doesn’t he? “Levi… Levi, please, don’t go… I love you, Levi!” Eren’s breaks. He can’t take it anymore. He just wants the pain to stop.

He holds tightly onto Levi hands that’s caressing his face and leans forward, crushing their lips together. Levi’s eyes widen in shock from Eren’s action, but soon he closes them and leans into the kiss as well. The kiss is deep, desperate, filled with raw emotions and need. Levi’s hands moved down to cares Eren’s neck and the back of his head, deepening the kiss further. Eren reaches his arms behind Levi’s neck and hold him tight.

A burning pain starts forming from their numbered palms. It feels like their skin is seething off of their bones. It spreads to their arms and further through the rest of their bodies and ending at their opposite hands.

They break the kiss, staring deep into each other’s eyes. Tears rolling down their faces as they hold onto each other. Levi tightens his hold on Eren while looking deep into his eyes, his own filled with love towards the other “Goodbye, Eren.” Levi rests his forehead on Eren’s. A sorrowful smile spreading on Eren’s lips. “Goodbye, Levi” They both close their eyes to relish in their last moment together.

Minutes pass by, but nothing happens. They open their eyes, confusion written on both their faces. “What…?” Eren was the first to speak. He removes his arms from around Levi’s neck to hold his hands instead. Levi lets out a shocked gasp and stared directly into Eren’s shining eyes. Eren’s fear peaked back up again, but Levi’s warm smile made it fade away. “Eren, look.” Levi took his and Eren’s numbered palms up to show off. Eren’s eyes widen and new slow tears starts rolling down his face. But this time it’s happy tears. On both of their palms is the white glowing number of 50.

“Eren, do you know what this means?” Eren looks at their palms. “I gave you half my happiness… I didn’t know that was possible.” He looks back into Levi’s eyes. “Levi, we’re- we’re not leaving! We can be together!” Levi’s eyes start watering up again while he huffs out a dry laugh. “Eren, you don’t mind?” Eren giggles and kisses Levi again holding his face in his hands. “Of course, I don’t. Now we can reach 100 together! Levi, we can finally be together!” The two both gives a love filled smile. “Yeah we can. Eren, don’t ever leave me again.” Levi says holding him tight. Eren leans halfway in towards him. “Never. I promise.” Levi gives a heartfelt smile and leaned in the rest of the way to kiss him. They both hold onto each other for dear life and this time, they won’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You survived! Hopefully... Anyways! I'd love to know what you thought of it, so please leave a coment. Bye!!


End file.
